


Reversal Of Fortune

by Verai



Series: Captured Hearts [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Female Reader, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Pulling, No Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You’re a good bounty hunter, but you’ll be the first to admit you’re not the best. So to get better, you gotta catch some bigger prey. However, just because a man has 3rd billing on a bounty poster, doesn’t mean he’s easier to catch; in fact, he may be the most dangerous man you’ve ever hunted. Will you become the hunted one instead?





	Reversal Of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, there’s some dubious consent here; definitely trigger warning for that. This also might be considered Stockholm syndrome, so keep that in mind. You are legal, I imagine in your 20s, but you are visibly younger than Arthur, so he uses a lot of “girl” terms for you, so be aware of that too, just in case. Also this is a darker, more morally ambiguous Arthur. If these warnings don’t turn you off, then please enjoy my dark, twisted fantasies.

You shivered under your heavy coat, the bandana around your face keeping your breath from giving away your location in the cold forest. Pulling out the wanted poster you had grabbed back in Blackwater, you looked again at the face of your next bounty. Arthur Morgan, wanted dead or alive. 

You were a good bounty hunter, but only because you were a great sharpshooter and could take out your opponents from far away easily. You never made much money because you usually brought them in dead, but you weren't about to face off with certain men in a fist fight. You knew where your skills lay, and you knew you couldn't stand up to more than a few well placed punches. You had learned that the hard way when you were first starting to hunt, and have the scars on your body to remind you. 

Ahead in the forest were horse tracks; you followed them through the afternoon, tracking down your target until dusk, where you spotted smoke. You changed course, going up a hillside to get a better vantage point. Leaving your horse a ways away, you hiked up the hill until you found a nice flat spot with good cover. Hiding behind some rocks, you pulled out your binoculars and looked at the makeshift camp. 

A small fire, the horse you had been tracking, and a small tent were all you saw for a few minutes. Then from the tent crawled a man, a big man. From your vantage point, you couldn't quite see his eyes under his worn out hat, but you saw his jawline, the shadow of a beard, and his jacket stretched across his broad shoulders.

Too strong to take on face to face, you thought. You'll have to snipe him. You decided to wait for the sky to grow a bit darker before you made your move. If you did it now, other hunters might be alerted and steal your kill; wouldn't be the first time. For now, you would wait and see.

You watched from afar as it looked like he was just cleaning his weapons. After about an hour, he got on his horse and wandered away from his camp, veering left up the mountain, away from you. Looked like he was going hunting. You let 15 minutes pass, then decided to quietly make your way down the hill to follow him. It was dark enough. Maybe you could catch him unaware while he was hunting for food, and get this bounty done and over with.

Although it was dark, you were a pretty good tracker. You tracked him for a couple of miles through the forest, past some big rocks and an abandoned cabin. However, when the horse tracks ended at a small river stream, you cursed because he could have gone anywhere at this point. You decided to turn back to the cover of the forest; you were far too open here. 

You heard a rustle behind you. You slowly looked behind you in the twilight and saw the gleam of a rifle in between the bushes on the hill above you. You quickly dodged back towards the trees as a bullet exploded the dirt where you had been. 

Shit, either he found you, or someone else was stealing your kill! 

You started running, hunched down behind trees and rocks, trying to get a lead on this guy. You pulled your rolling block rifle from your back holster and got it ready as you ran, trying to get as far away from the stream as possible. You could hear him coming down the mountain, and your adrenaline spiked. If he caught you, he was going kill you. 

Running seemed to be your only option at the moment. So you tried to run, quietly as possible, downhill towards the rocky area you had seen on your way up here. Then maybe you could hide in the rocks and take him out. 

Another shot whizzed past your shoulder, and you turned quickly and starting zig zagging through the trees. Branches exploded around you, and you covered your head from the splinters as you kept running, every breath feeling sharp with the cold of the night. A shot grazed your shoulder, but you kept running. You could bandage yourself later.

Finally, after what felt like too long, you saw all the tall rocks and weaved into them, disappearing into the shadows and sneaking as far away as you could. He wasn't being very discreet, you could hear his spurs as he caught up to you and started making his way through the rocks. 

“Don't make me more angry, I'm already gonna kick the shit out of you when I find you. Come out and maybe I'll let you live.”

Hell no, you thought. You crouched down and peered around your rock. He was walking perpendicular to your location. Perfect, when he passed the next rock, you could pick him off. You brought your rifle up and looked through the scope. 

You aimed as he walked out from behind the rock. Let out a breath. 

Fired. 

What should have been a clean head shot had instead hit the rocks beyond. You pulled back your rifle to see him crouched down and running in your direction. 

You scurried away around the rocks again. Keeping an ear out for his spurs, you snaked around corners with ease, thinking you had lost him. 

Until, that is, he came barreling out of nowhere, smashing you into the ground. His full weight was on you, and you couldn’t get a weapon out to defend yourself. You struggled, so he quickly punched you in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of you. As you lay still trying to catch your breath, he quickly flipped you over and hogtied you. Hoisting you up over his shoulder, he walked past where he left his spurs on the ground, picked them up casually, and carried you all the way to the stream where his horse was quietly waiting. None too gently, he put you on the back of his horse and rode to the abandoned cabin. 

You stayed silent through all of this, furiously thinking of a way to get out of this. Better than giving into the despair that was threatening to swallow up your heart. He remained deathly silent as well, but you could sense the anger coming from him in waves. 

Once at the cabin, he carried you inside like a sack of potatoes and dumped you on the floor near the dead fireplace. You finally made a noise as your grazed shoulder hit the ground, and he paused to look at you for a moment. You knew your noise was high pitched. You always tried to fake being a young man in your hunts; being a woman doing a man's work didn't get you anywhere in this world. 

He eyed you suspiciously for a few extra seconds before going outside to grab some firewood, and starting a fire. Minutes passed as he quietly stoked the fire, your apprehension growing with each second. Once the fire was going well, he finally turned to you. Now you could see him close and clear, and despite the fear flowing through your brain, you noticed his steel blue eyes, a good looking face, a very well built body, and thought that if you had to die, at least you got to see a handsome man. 

Arthur reached down and tore off your bandana. 

“You look real young, boy.”

You stared up at him and sighed. Of course, you looked like a boy. You had cut your hair to your shoulders and tied it back so it was a short ponytail. All the bulky clothing you were wearing was hiding your curves. But it made it easier to get your bounties at full price when they thought you were just a young man trying to make a name for yourself, rather than a woman trying to make ends meet.

Arthur suddenly pulled you up so you were kneeling, and started unbuttoning your jacket.

“What are you doing?”

“This is a nice jacket. I think I’ll take it.”

“No, wait!” you exclaimed, fear lacing your words. If he took off your jacket, he would definitely see that you were a woman.

“I know some nice people who need it more than you,” he snarled at you.

Once he got your jacket off your shoulders though, he noticed what you were wearing underneath; a red union shirt that stretched across your chest.

“You’re a woman?” he said, mostly to himself.

You froze. This was bad.

He stopped trying to take off your jacket and stood up, looking you up and down. You swallowed. You had a faint idea of what might happen next, and you started shivering even though you weren't cold. You weren't even sure if it was fear or anticipation that was making you shake, and that thought made you wonder about your sanity. 

“So why’re you huntin’ me?” he asked quietly. “Your answer will make up my mind on what to do with you.”

Your heart pounding, you decided that truth will probably get you the least amount of pain. That, and with his intense eyes staring, you felt like he would see through any lie you could come up with.

“I was trying to get the bounty on you. I… I need the money.” That was technically the truth. You were running low on funds, and needed a big score to get some more ammo and upgrade your guns.

He kept staring at you, and you didn’t look away; part of you knew that if you looked away, he would assume you were lying. Another part of you felt like you were trapped under his blue gaze. 

“Well, you’re pretty brave, trying to get that bounty on me.” He got down on one knee in front of you so he could look at you straight. “And such a pretty young thing too,” he said in a low voice as he caressed your cheek. Your eyes widened. He inched closer. His eyes turned predatory.

“It’s dangerous, you know. For a woman to be out here all alone,” he murmured, his lips so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath on your skin. “There’s bad men everywhere.” He reached out and ever so slowly wrapped his hand around your neck.

You swallowed again, feeling his thumb gently rubbing circles near your jugular. Your eyes never left his, and you felt hypnotized by him, his deep voice lulling you into a strange state of immobility.

“You know what bad men do to someone like you?” he asked.

You shook your head slightly, his hand still around your neck.

He leaned closer to you, his lips caressing your earlobe. “Oh, I think you know,” he whispered.

Then he let go of your throat and pushed you down onto the ground. Losing your balance, you fell onto your butt, and in a daze you watched as he took out his knife and cut your legs loose. Regaining some semblance of sense from being knocked on your ass, you tried to scramble away, but he tackled you back down, flipped you onto your stomach, and straddled you, your legs caught between his. With your face on the floor, you felt him cut the rope around your wrists. He pulled off your jacket completely, tugged off your suspenders, and turned you back around. You immediately tried to hit him, but he grabbed your wrists together.

“Stay still,” he growled. You growled back and tried pulling your arms away from him. He grabbed you by the throat again and dragged you by the wrists and the neck towards the bed in the back of the cabin. He dragged you up onto the bed and starting tying your wrists to the bedpost with your own suspenders. You couldn’t even kick him because he had wrapped his strong thighs around yours, trapping you.

He finally leaned back, and you tugged at your wrists experimentally. They were tight, but not painfully so. You looked up at him, and he still had that look in his eyes that made you feel like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. A very hungry, very angry wolf.

Without taking his eyes off you, he peeled off his jacket, slid his suspenders down his wide shoulders, and took off his shirt. You took it all in at a glance: the fine chest hair, the scars from gun shots and knife fights, the fact that he was all muscles but not overly bulky. It had not occurred to you to move until you realized he had noticed how you were looking at him.

“Like the view, girl?” 

Flustered, you growled and tried kicking him, but he just wrestled you back down again. 

“Looks like you need a lesson,” he rumbled as he grabbed your pants and pulled them off. You kicked and twisted, but he grabbed your knees and spread you open, putting his knees on your thighs to keep you in position. You stopped moving. 

“Good girl,” he said huskily as he leaned over you, putting his weight on his arm near your face, his other hand unbuttoning his pants. 

You should have been scared. You should have been crying, screaming, begging for mercy. Instead, you were getting wet and incredibly turned on. Your breasts were aching to be touched, and you just wanted this man to fuck you senseless. 

You wondered what the hell was wrong with you. 

Apparently, so did he. 

“You ain't cried yet. Don't tell me you're enjoyin’ this?” He reached down to slip a finger into you, and you moaned and arched into his touch. 

“Damn,” he whispered. “Guess you do wanna get punished,” he said as he slid a second finger inside. You writhed under him, and he smiled in satisfaction as he kept slowly pushing in and out of your tight channel. Your breath caught when his thumb flicked your clit a few times, and then he started to rub it in circles, making you pant. You felt like a whore, but you couldn’t stop your reaction to his touch. 

He moved forward until his face was an inch from yours. “You like this with all men?” 

“No!” you exclaimed breathlessly, feeling somewhat affronted. “I don't know why I'm like this with you.” You paused, trying to think past the lust clouding your mind. “I don't know what's wrong with me,” you finally said helplessly. 

He hummed thoughtfully at your answer.

Then he suddenly lifted up your shirt and pulled it over your head and up your arms. You were completely exposed to him; your torso had one particularly long scar from your right hip to a point about a hand’s width away from your left breast.

Arthur looked at your scar and something changed in his eyes. Was it pity? It might have been a moment of softness that passed over his eyes before they turned dark again.

Your breasts were modest, and seemed even smaller as Arthur palmed them, running his calloused fingers over your skin. He leaned down to lick and play with your nipples, making you gasp with pleasure. You felt him reach down to free himself from his pants, and felt him nudging your opening. You were so goddamn wet that he slipped in an inch without much resistance. You tightened up when your mind caught up with the situation. He must have seen the panic and hesitation in your eyes, for he reached up to cup your cheek as he leaned in to nuzzle your neck. 

“S'okay, just relax. Let me in,” Arthur crooned in your ear, and slowly, as he stroked your body and kissed your neck and nibbled your earlobe, you relaxed and let him thrust deeper into you. 

Feeling every inch of him as he filled you, you whimpered until he was all the way in; the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against your inner thigh and your skin was more sensitive than it had ever been in your life. He moaned into your ear, probably the most erotic sound you'd ever hear. 

Then he grabbed your hips and started taking you, hard. The sudden intensity of it all took your breath away, and you struggled for air. Or maybe it was because he had grabbed you by the throat again and was muttering in your ear.

“That's right, take it all, sweetheart. Be my li’l fuck toy tonight.” 

His words in that low tone almost made you come. After a while you almost saw stars, and he let go of your throat and pulled out of you. You cried out then, feeling abandoned and empty, and tucked your legs in. He tugged at your legs and you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Be good, or else,” he threatened as he rolled you over. He slapped your ass, enough to sting. ”Up,” he commanded. 

You got up on your elbows and knees, feeling humiliated by this position. But when you felt his hand bury into the base of your ponytail and tug roughly, forcing your back to arch, you felt yourself getting wet all over again. He grabbed your hip and slid his cock around your wet folds, teasing you. You wanted, no, needed more.

“Please,” you barely whispered. 

“Hm? If you want something, you better speak up.”

You stayed silent this time, your mind racing back and forth. You had always prided yourself on being an independent woman. Yet here you were, tied up and taking a stranger's cock in an indecent position. And it felt so good. But damn, you knew how wrong this was. Maybe you deserved it for getting caught so easily. 

A hard slap to your ass brought you out of your self-pity. 

“Tell me what you want,” he growled. 

“P-please, take me,” you said a little louder. 

“Oh no, I think you know what you need to say,” Arthur said in a coaxing tone. “Say it like my fuck doll would.” 

You wanted to cry. It was so embarrassing, but as he reached down to caress your clit, you let desperation push the words from your lips. 

“Fuck me, please!” 

“Please what?” He tugged your hair when he said this, growling the question at you and forcing you to turn your head to look at him. You suddenly knew what he wanted you to say. 

“Please...sir…”

Arthur smiled at you then, and you had a fleeting thought that this man was dangerous in more ways than you knew. 

Then he slid inside of you, and all thought was lost as you gave into his fast and heavy rhythm. He took you selfishly, roughly, grabbing your body and bruising your skin with his strength. You felt him bend over you, his arms caging you in as he fucked you from behind, biting your neck and putting more weight on you. You tried to stay up for as long as your body could handle, but he was a large man, and you finally collapsed onto the bed under his weight. He continued to pound into you as you lay there, biting your lip and trying not to cry out at his relentless use of your body. 

Smoothly, he flipped you over again and lifted your knees over his shoulders. He didn't give you a chance to adjust as he forced himself inside you once more. Gasping at his swift entry, all you could do was hold onto the bed post as he rocked into you from this new angle, hitting you deeper than ever. 

After a while, you’re not sure how long, he began to slow his pace. You caught your breath for a brief moment before he grabbed your jaw, hard enough to bruise. Then he kissed you. It was a full blown kind of kiss, with his tongue invading your mouth. In his grasp, you could only lay there, feeling like a helpless rag doll under him. 

Just when you thought he wasn't going to let you breathe, he let go and pulled back. You took in a shuddering breath. 

Then he moved again, this time slow and deliberate, to remind you that he was still rock hard and wasn't done with you yet. He let your knees drop from his shoulders. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” Arthur commanded. You were too slow to respond right away, and he slapped your thigh. “Now, girl.”

Your legs wrapped around his waist. “That's it, just like a whore,” he said as he started driving into you again. “Now tell me, you like it when I fuck you?”

“Y-yes!” 

“C'mon, say what you like,” he said softly. 

This was embarrassing. Your cheeks burned. But you felt his hand go around your throat and you quickly said, “I like it when you fuck me!” 

His hand stayed around your neck and he hummed encouragingly. 

“I…” Wracking your air-starved brain for something else to say, you choked out, “Violate me, please don't stop.” 

He let go of your neck and fell on you, one hand reaching behind your head to pull your hair again. His thrusts were more erratic now, like he was getting close. 

“You my good li’l fuck toy?”

“Yes, yes, I'm yours, all yours.”

“Good, so good… “ he trailed off as his breathing hitched, and you felt him give a few strong thrusts before he moaned loudly, coming deep inside of you. 

He reached down then and played with your clit. You were already hovering on the edge, and with a few caresses from his fingers, you came hard around his cock. Arthur didn't stop moving inside of you as you came, heightening the sensation for both of you. 

The last thing you felt was him pulling out of you before you passed out. 

***

You woke up to warm hands on your skin. You turned and saw your bounty half naked in bed with you, and quickly wondered if you were hallucinating. 

“You feel alright?” he asked. 

“Um, yeah.” Other than some soreness and probably some bruising at your hips and neck, you felt fine. Your wrists had been untied at some point while you were passed out. You noticed him looking you over before he continued petting you. This was a strange way to wake up after last night's violation; it was almost as if he were a different man, like he had purged all of his demons the moment he came inside of you. 

Arthur gently traced the scar on your stomach with his fingers. “Who did that to you?” he muttered.

“Another hunter. Trying to steal my kill,” you say quietly.

“What happened to him?”

You’re puzzled as to why he’s suddenly asking, but answered him regardless. “I got my gun back from him and shot him dead.”

“Good,” he said. 

What a strange man.

“Listen,” he finally said after a few moments of silence of him watching your face. “I was trying to scare you off, but, well…” He trailed off as he gestured at the clothes scattered around. 

“And I can’t bring myself to kill you now,” he continued. Then he breathed a deep sigh. “But I can’t have you goin’ after me either. So what should I do with you?”

“Just let me go, I'll find some other bounty. But don't let anyone else catch you. You're too easy to track,” you teased. 

He chuckled at your banter. “Alright, deal. I won't let anyone else catch me.”

“Besides, if anyone's gonna catch you, it should be me.”

“Is that so? And what happens then?” 

“I'd keep you for myself,” you replied, half-jokingly. At this point, you'd be a bit sad if he got caught by anyone else. 

He looked at you, a whisper of a smile on his lips. It looked like a thousand thoughts ran through his mind. 

“That don't sound too bad,” he finally mumbled. 

After a while, you both got dressed in silence and he gave you a ride back to your horse. He held you in front, his arm wrapped around your waist, and you didn't want this to end. 

When you saw your horse, you sighed and knew that you had to face reality. A bounty hunter and an outlaw? And you barely knew him. And he just violated the hell out of you. Couldn't you have been attracted to a normal man? No, you had to crave the touch of a dangerous outlaw who was sexy as sin and loved to use your body like a plaything. 

But he had held you close, taken care of your needs in a way no one else had, and you couldn't deny the pull he had on you. The hell was wrong with you, you wondered. 

He let you down and you trudged towards your horse. You climbed up on his back and patted his neck. Poor fella, left him for too long, you thought. 

You looked back up at Arthur, and he was watching you, a mysterious look on his face. 

You had to swallow back your first thought, which was “come with me.” Instead, you just casually waved at him. “Catch you later,” you said with a half-grin. 

He moved his horse up so he was next to you, reached over and grabbed you behind the neck to pull you in for a scorching kiss. 

“Promise me,” he said. 

“I promise,” you said shakily. “I promise I'll catch you someday, Arthur Morgan.” 

He smirked, let you go, and turned his horse around to gallop into the morning fog. 

Against your better judgement, you hoped you'd see him again as you made your way down the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for two weeks, and I was contemplating going darker, but I had already written this sappy ending. I don’t know. Let me know what you think in the comments. And thank you for reading, I really do appreciate every kudos and every comment I receive from you lovely readers.


End file.
